A Favour
by Pinky7071234
Summary: Charlie is visited by a girl asking "Aaron Stone" to help her find her parents. STAN and Mr. Hall have no idea who she is but know that she is not working for the Omega Defiance. First Episode in my Aaron Stone Fan Fiction Series. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"A Favour"

CHAPTER ONE

"Boys." Amanda Landers enters Charlie's room to find Charlie and Jason battling it out on Hero Rising.

"Boys, I told you ten minutes ago, it's time to shut the game off and go to bed. You both have school in the morning." Charlie and Jason don't even look at her.

"Mom, didn't you take away the bed times when we were like, twelve?" Jason asks, still keeping his eyes glued to the screen and moving his fingers like lightning, on the controller.

Amanda purses her lips. "Yes but that was with the condition that you both went to bed before two o'clock in the morning!"

Jason laughs. "Very funny Mom, I checked the clock a few minutes ago and it was 11:12." He turns and looks at Charlie's clock…it's 2:10 am. Jason looks innocently at his mother. All of a sudden, he notices his avatar "Terminus Mag" falling on the ground in defeat. "Aw, Mom! You just allowed Helix to kill me with one of his mutants!"

Charlie laughs. "No, actually with you just standing there I was able to use your avatar as a distraction so I could defeat Helix's mutants." Charlie stands up. "And once again, Aaron Stone, is the number one best player of Hero Rising! And the crowd goes wild!" Charlie makes pretend cheering noises. Jason rolls his eyes at him.

"And you're mother is going to go wild if you do not shut this game off for the night and go to bed this instant! Come on, Jason." Amanda heads for the door. Jason starts to follow. He stops at the doorway and turns around and points at Charlie.

"I demand a re-match." Charlie grins. "Sure…but you're still gonna lose." Jason grins back. "We'll see about that!"

"JASON! Do I have to tuck you into bed?" Amanda Landers calls out. Jason takes off while yelling out, "I'm not a baby, Mom!"

Charlie laughs and walks over to screen and is about to turn it off when something appears on the screen. "Skye Smartie has requested a chat with you. ACCEPT or DECLINE?" Charlie reads. He puts his headphones on and clicks ACCEPT. An avatar appears, a girl, with bright pink hair, nothing else really got Charlie's attention, the hair was just so bright and long.

"Hello, Aaron Stone." The avatar speaks. "I have a favour to ask of you, I can't really explain everything on here, but just know that I mean you no harm. And I am just sending you this message to tell you that, tomorrow I will appear on your doorstep, and I will fill you in on my favour, I live about an hour away from you so I will not mind taking the bus back here, if you choose not to help me. But I hope that you will find it in your heart to help. See you soon, Mr. Aaron Stone." The avatar smiles and then disappears.

Charlie isn't sure if he really saw or heard all that for real. Maybe he is just really tired from it being so late. Charlie shuts the game off and heads off to bed. "I'll just sleep this off." Charlie replies as he snuggles into his blankets.

**_SO this is my first attempt at an Aaron Stone fan fic, also partially my first attempt at a properly written story, (I used to write in script form). Please go easy on me, but tell me what you think, I know this is not much to go on so I will do my best to have another chapter up as soon as possible. _**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It's the end of the school day and Charlie is just heading out the door when his brother comes rushing up to him. "Charlie!" Jason calls out to him. Charlie keeps walking, Jason finally catches up with him.

"Dude! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Jason asks, Charlie doesn't even look at him. Jason waves his hand in his face. "HELLO!?" Charlie shakes his head, then looks at Jason. "What?"

Jason frowns. "Dude, you okay?"

"Oh yeah…just tired…didn't get much sleep last night." Charlie replies.

The truth is, his mind was too occupied, thinking about what he saw the previous night, was it real? And just in case it was real, he couldn't tell Jason.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but hey, it's Friday, now we can play Hero Rising all weekend!" Jason exclaims. Charlie gives him a look. "Not ALL weekend Jay, but definitely most of the weekend." Charlie smiles.

They arrive home, and unload their backpacks in their room, Charlie heads down to the kitchen to find Jason making a sandwich…or at least, it looked like a sandwich.

"Uh…Jason…what is that?" Charlie asks, eyeing Jason's "snack". Jason looks up at him and smiles.

"Oh it's my new sandwich creation, mayonnaise with pickles." He takes a bite out of it. "Mmm…want me to make you one?" Jason asks holding out his sandwich for Charlie to see. Charlie looks at it repulsively.

"No, that's okay...I'm good." Charlie was just about to go and look in the refrigerator for a _normal _after school snack, when he heard a knock on the door. Charlie and Jason exchange glances, Charlie decides to answer the door.

He opens the door to find a girl standing there, she had bright pink hair, and…that was pretty much the only thing Charlie noticed.

"Hello…Mr. Stone?" The girl smiles, not an evil smile, more like a greeting smile. Charlie suddenly realized it was the avatar that had sent him that message, or the girl dressed up as her avatar. He didn't quite know how to respond.

"Are you Aaron Stone?" The girl asks.

Charlie being speechless made her wonder if she had the right person.

"Are you that girl that sent me that message last night? Telling me about a favour you were going to ask?" Charlie finally answers. The girl smiles.

"Yes, that was me. Like I said, I mean you no harm, I just have a big favour to ask of you."

"Whoa, whoa. You don't quite understand, I do missions but not by choice, I'm assigned to certain missions and how did you even find out about me?" Charlie asks.

The girl bit her lip, as if she was wondering whether she should answer him or not. "I would like to explain…but not in your doorway. If you don't mind, could we go somewhere private?"

Charlie pursed his lips. "Jase, I'll be back in a few minutes!" He yelled to his brother, and then walked out, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Charlie and the girl are sitting under a tree at a park near Charlie's house. The girl keeps looking around, as if she's watching for someone. Charlie tries to get her attention.

"We're alone now, so if you're watching for any eavesdroppers, I'm pretty sure you're safe." The girl looks at him, apparently not convinced. "No more excuses, time to explain yourself." Charlie ordered.

"Okay, Okay." The girl sighed. "My name is Callie Clayton, I just turned fifteen last week. I play Hero Rising, I'm certainly not one of the greatest players, I guess I would say I'm average…or just below average. Heh. Oh..and," Callie pulls the bright pink hair off, revealing it to be a wig, and showing her real brown hair. "The pink hair wig is just something I use as a trademark for my avatar. It seems to be the most noticeable thing about my avatar. I'm really a brunette, as you can see."

Charlie interrupts, "That's some stuff I would've liked to know, but I'm more concerned about how you found me and how you know about me being Aaron Stone."

Callie bites her lip again. "Right. Well…you see…I found you because I…tracked you."

Charlie frowned. "Come again?"

"I tracked you," Callie repeated. "I have…this ability, I can track people and things with my mind. Find out their exact location."

Charlie blinked at her. "You tracked me?…With your mind?"

"How else would you explain it? I can assure you I am not lying and I am not working for the Omega Defiance, but they are part of the reason I am here asking you for a favour!" Callie blurted out, she covers her mouth after realizing she may have said a little too much.

"How do you know about the Omega Defiance being real?" Charlie asks. Callie rolls her eyes. "Well for starters, you're Aaron Stone, and _you're _real, and…" Callie paused and looked down at the ground. "And?" Charlie asked, not wanting to push her too much because clearly she looked upset about something.

"And they kidnapped my parents." Callie looked up at Charlie with a sad look in her ocean blue eyes.

"What? Wait…how do you know they kidnapped your parents?" Charlie asks, still a little unsure.

Callie took a breath before continuing. "Okay, my parents were the ones who got me into playing Hero Rising, and right off the bat you can tell something's up, because, what parents would encourage their child to play a video game? But I played it because I found it kinda fun, and I trust my parents, they always know what they're doing and they always make sure that what they're encouraging me to do is something that will benefit me. But, I have heard them talking a couple of times, I heard them mention the Omega Defiance, Hero Rising, and even my name a couple of times as well. And yes, I know those can just be odd coincidences but that's not the only thing. I would catch one of them or both of them watching me play the game, and they would sometimes ask how I was doing and if I had defeated certain villains, Helix, Dr. Necros, etcetera. And then one day I walked home from school because my parents didn't come to pick me up for some reason and my parents weren't home and never came home. All their stuff was left, so they didn't leave on purpose. The only thing I can think of is, kidnapping. And I know that doesn't automatically prove the Omega Defiance to be responsible, but I have a very strong feeling they are involved if not completely responsible."

Charlie just sits there, thinking. Callie is waiting for a response.

"Well?" She asks, impatiently. Charlie looks at her. "Sorry, I believe you, I do, I'm just wondering, why would your parents encourage you to play the game. And, if you can 'track' people, wouldn't you be able to track their whereabouts right now?" Charlie asks. "That's the thing, I can't track them, it's like their blocked from my radar or something. I need you to help me find them and save them if they are in the hands of the Omega Defiance." Charlie looks at the ground, thinking. "So what do you say, Mr. Stone? Will you help me?" Charlie looks at her, her eyes pleading, he can see the desperation in her eyes. "Yes. I'll help you." Charlie answers, Callie's eyes light up in excitement. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Stone. I promise you I'll repay you in whatever way you wish!" Charlie puts his hand up to stop her. "Don't worry about that, it's a favour, you don't need to repay me in anyway. But, call me Charlie okay? Aaron Stone is just my avatar name, and my Mom and brother know nothing about me really being Aaron Stone. So just keep it a secret okay?" Callie nods. "No problem, your secret is perfectly safe with me Mr. Stone…oops!" Callie covers her mouth. "I mean…Charlie." Charlie chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Charlie had visited Mr. Hall to find out his opinion about Callie, and to see if he could find out if the Omega Defiance was really involved or responsible for the kidnapping of her parents. Stan was waiting outside with Callie.

"I do not usually approve of personal missions Aaron," Mr. Hall began to say. "But, I happen to know this girl's parents, and I have been aware that they have disappeared, and yes I highly believe the Omega Defiance is responsible." "Wait, you knew?" Charlie interrupted. "I had just recently found out, Aaron." Mr. Hall answered. "And I wasn't finished. As the girl told you, she has a magnificent ability, the power to track people and things, she is also very intelligent, she can find her way through Hero Rising completely on her own using her intelligence, she is not the best player as you are, however, because of her intelligence and her ability, she is able to be within the top fifty best players." Charlie's eyes widen, amazed by this, and partially wondering how Mr. Hall knows all this. _"How well does Mr. Hall know Callie's parents?" _Charlie thought. "Her parents do not have an ability like hers, she is a special child, as you are special in your ability of being the best player in Hero Rising. The Omega Defiance knows about her ability and they would most likely find her useful. You are to protect her and make sure the Omega Defiance does not get their hands on her." Mr. Hall's voice was very stern in that last sentence. Charlie nodded. "Yes sir. Um…what about her parents? I promised her I would find them and save them." Mr. Hall doesn't respond right away, and Charlie can't see his expression in the shadows. "Yes…I will find their location, and send them to Stan when I have it. The girl is not to go with you, do you understand?" Charlie nods. "Yes sir."

Charlie comes out to find Stan and Callie sitting on a bench. "So, you can project holograms from your…eye?!" Callie asks Stan. Stan nods. "Oh yes." All of a sudden, a holographic image projects from his eye. Callie watches in amazement. "Oh my gosh! That's the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Did you know, the height is 986 feet, the weight is 7,000 tons, the base is approximately 412 square feet, the first tv transmission was in 1957, and the first radio transmission was in 1918 and the visibility on a clear day is 67 kilometres?" Charlie just stares at her with wide eyes. Stan just nods as he stops projecting from his eye. "Yes, indeed I did know that. You seem to be a very bright human." Callie smiles. They both notice Charlie standing there. "So, what did Mr. Hall have to say?" Stan asks. Charlie blinks, still a little shocked by the information Callie had said about the Eiffel Tower. It was as if she was reading all that from a piece of paper. "Well, he said that you are a very intelligent girl, Callie, and he apparently knows your parents and thinks that the Omega Defiance is involved in their kidnapping, he also thinks they may want you, because of your ability to track people and things. Which is why he asked me to keep you safe and when I go to find your parents, you can't come with me." "But-" Callie begins to argue. "It's for your own safety, I will protect you and bring your parents back, I promise." Charlie replies. "Okay. I'll stay here." Callie replies back, but clearly doesn't like the idea of staying behind. Charlie turns to Stan. "Mr. Hall is going to send you their location when he finds it." Stan nods. "Okay, I will be awaiting his call." "Well I guess we can go back to my house until Mr. Hall finds the location of your parents." Charlie says. "Uh…won't your Mom and brother find it weird that you brought a fifteen year old stranger home with you?" Callie asks. Charlie shakes his head. "Oh no, my Mom is at work, and my brother, he won't care, I'll just make up some excuse like I normally do." Charlie answers. _"Although, I hate lying to Jason all the time." _Charlie thought. "Um…I think I'm just going to go to the park again. Is that okay, Charlie?" Callie asks. "Sure, but I have to come with you. You know, to keep an eye on you, and make sure you're safe." Charlie replies, Callie nods in agreement.

Charlie and Stan take Callie to the park. Charlie had asked her if she was going on the swings or something but, she just wanted to go and sit under a tree. Charlie watched her, he could partially understand what she must be going through right now. Wondering what had happened to her parents, feeling responsible, wondering if they're even alive. When Charlie lost his dad, he didn't know what to do, he felt alone, like he had no one to look up to, no one to take advice from, he became the man of the house, and it was so hard for him to fill that responsibility, and it still is. With him being Aaron Stone, that just added to his responsibility and it made him fear even more for the safety of his mom and his brother. Charlie had brought his Aaron Stone outfit and put it on, just in case anyone of the Omega Defiance decided to show up. And he made sure he, Callie, and Stan were in a partially deserted area of the park so no one would see him. He couldn't risk anyone finding out about him being Aaron Stone, and more importantly he couldn't let any member of the Omega Defiance discover his true identity as Charlie Landers.

Charlie suddenly notices Callie walking towards him. "Hey, do you mind if I go for a little walk around the park here?" Callie asks him. Charlie hesitates. "Uh…I don't know if that's a good idea." "Please, Charlie? I'll be careful I promise. Please?" Charlie sighs. "Okay fine. But if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming after you!" Callie smiles. "Okay." Charlie and Stan watch as Callie heads off. "I don't know if that was such a good idea, Aaron." Stan replies. "Ah, come on, Stan. We've been here for about forty - five minutes and everything seems clear, and it's only for a ten minute walk and then I'm going to get her. I'm sure she'll be okay." Stan wasn't convinced.

Callie made her way through the bushes, she liked exploring, she mostly did it to try and take her mind off of something. And right now, she wanted to get away from the stress of worrying about her parents. "_Where where they? Were they hurt? Were they alive? Would I ever see them again? How would I ever live without them?" _Callie thought. _"They had to be alive. That was the only way, it's just not possible for them to be gone, they're alive. And Charlie is going to help bring them back to me, safe and sound."_

Callie suddenly stopped walking. She sensed something, someone, it wasn't Charlie, it wasn't Stan, whoever it was, she didn't have a good feeling about them.

"Hi there." Callie spun around to see a man, in a military outfit, standing there. "Oh don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." The man replied. Callie sensed something very bad with this man. "W-Who are you?" Callie asked. The man smiled. "My name is General Cross. And I know who you are. Callie Clayton. I also know you have a special gift." Callie gulped and took a step back. "Y-You're the same General Cross f-from the Hero Rising game, a-aren't you?" General Cross' smile grew. And that sent chills down her spine. "You are smart, and you have a good memory as well. But I promise you I won't hurt you if you come with me willingly." Callie took two more steps back, and General Cross started to move towards her. "Uh…sure…I-I'll come with you, just…let me say…goodbye to m-my friend, first." Callie started to run, but then, two large men, also in military outfits, grabbed her on each side. They held her so tight, she couldn't break free no matter how much she struggled. Callie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Callie!" Charlie yelled as he and Stan rushed towards the bushes. Callie was no where to be found. "CALLIE!!!!!!!!" Charlie shouted. But there was no response.


End file.
